My Spinel
by MaxusStrange1738
Summary: When an accidental close encounter between Spinel and Steven ends with Spinel having a new purpose what will Steven's future end up looking like? What will he do with an insanely strong, yandere self-proclaimed wife/body guard? DISCONTINUED
1. Interesting Occurrences

Hello** my viewers! This is MaxusStrange coming to you with an entertaining new fling you're sure to enjoy! This is my first ever fanfiction, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Enjoy!**

As Spinel, the forgotten playmate of Pink Diamond, was staring down Steven Universe, the beloved son of Pink Diamond wile standing on an injector due to destroy the Earth, tension was steadily rising between them. To explain how the story had progressed to this point, we have to go back 6,000 years ago, back when Pink Diamond was thought to still be 'alive'. At the time Pink Diamond had a gem specially made for her, a Spinel who was of a perfect cut and a stunning pink. Spinel loved Pink Diamond and saw her as her best friend, which served to deepen her resent of Pink Diamond after she left her to stand in the same place for 6,000 years while making it seem like they were playing a game. Spinel discovered the fate of her beloved Diamond when her successor, Steven Universe sent his message across the universe about him assuming his place as the new and improved Pink Diamond. After finding out the news, a heartbroken and enraged Spinel set out to destroy the home of the successor and son of Pink Diamond as a sort of revenge. Along with using an injector to almost destroy the earth and factory reseting Steven's gem family with a rejuvenator, Spinel also temporarily disabled Steven's powers, making their fight mostly a one sided beat down on his part.

"What's wrong whitle Steven? you didn't think you could just defeat me by singing to me did you!?" Spinel asked as she wound up to get ready to sock Steven right in his face. Steven was beaten and bloodied for all the fighting without his powers, but was struggling to find a way to end the fight without dying. Steven needed a diffuser , he needed a diffuser so good that it would possibly give him time to think of a way to sock Spinel. Steven felt the force of a truck against his cheek, which ripped him away from his thoughts and flung him to the other side of the top of the injector. Steven managed to fall on to the injector right before falling off of it to an untimely death and destroying his plans for the future. As Steven was recovering from Spinel's mean hook, he thought about her story and how rough she had had it, standing in Pink Diamond's garden for years, abandoned and heartbroken, which in he heat of the moment caused him to think of something that would change his story forever. As Spinel was bouncing over to deliver another vicious blow to Steven, he leapt out at her at a surprising speed causing her to close her eyes in anticipation of pain, but it never came, instead something else did , that shook her gem to its core...

**Clifhanger! Thanks for reading! I'll have a much longer chapter next time so stay posted, thank you!**


	2. One time is all is all it takes

**Yo everybody! MaxusStrange is here to deliver you another chapter of ****My Spinel****! Thank all of the reviewers for your awesome feedback! Enjoy!**

All Steven had meant to do was hug her, really he did, but apparently the universe had other ideas for his future. Steven was frozen to his core as he felt the sensation of his lips practically **melted **into Spinel's.

Steven didn't mean to kiss Spinel, really he didn't, but when he found himself at his destination he couldn't help but admit to himself that it felt **very **pleasant. Spinel didn't seem to mind the kiss either, seeing as she had a dark velvet blush on her cheeks paired with the closed eyes of someone who had just put the best thing they ever tasted in to their mouths. Steven and Spinel finally came back to themselves and realized what was going on, both of them jumping away from each other a soon as possible soon after.

After doing all she could to get away from Steven after his 'diversion', Spinel really started to feel the after effects of the kiss. Spinel felt a burning feeling right in the center of her gem, a feeling that was so hot it was driving her crazy, but in way she absolutely loved, absolutely **craved. **Spinel tapped her skull in frustration while trying to come back to herself fully. " I know what you're trying to do!" Spinel said, now looking at Steven with a rage that was slightly dulled, but still there. "You're trying to throw me off! I know it!" Spinel said as she lunged at Steven with her fist cocked back ready to deliver a devastating blow to Steven before her fist stopped just short of his face. "What!?" Spinel yelled out in frustration, "Why won't my body listen to me!?" Spinel said, trying to get a hit on Steven but her fist stopping short every time.

Steven didn't know What to think about this change in events himself either, all he knew was that there was a burning feeling in his gem just as Spinel did, and every time he tried to push it down it came back with a force two times greater than what it had been. Spinel being close to Steven only served to make the feeling even worse and it was all Steven could focus on, he had to quench the feeling somehow, so he did the only thing his powerless body would allow him to do.

Steven kissed Spinel again and all was still.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of ****My Spinel!**** I apologize for this chapter's short length, but I felt like I needed to look at the big picture of this story again as better ways to advance my plot popped in my head while writing this. Make sure to leave constructive criticism on how I can improve he story! See you guys next time! **


	3. Swirling Emotions

**Yo guys! This chapter was made to make up for the lack of length of the second chapter, so enjoy the bonus content.**

Everything was still as Steven and Spinel were locked in their second kiss, it was as if everything had disappeared and it was only Steven and Spinel in that single moment. Spinel had no idea what to do, her mind was racing going seventy ,then eighty ,then ninety ,and so on and so on until they broke the kiss and her tears started. Spinel had been broken, she had been discarded like an old toy by Pink Diamond and had no one to lean on except for in that moment with Steven where she felt like she could finally do what she was made to do, make her most important person happy.

Spinel's mind was in a state of ultimate confusion as she was trying to sort through her emotions. Did she hate Steven, or did she not? Did she want her revenge, or did she no? Did she know what to do, or did she not? All of her thoughts and emotions swirled into a rainbow of blazing confusion until she couldn't handle it anymore and receded into her gem with a flash of light.

Steven, on the other end of the spectrum was having his own reflection. He had kissed Spinel. Steven had kissed the enemy threatening to destroy his home and everything he loved. How would Connie, the one who had been by his side for the past three years look at this? How would his dad see this. How would the **gems** see this? Steven looked over to Spinel's gem and couldn't help but feel the deepest compassion for her. Spinel was similar to him in many ways, one of them being that their suffering was a product of pink diamond's selfishness and irresponsibility.

It was up to Steven now to decide what to do with Spinel and in that moment he remembered the giant injector inside of the Earth that they needed to get rid of, but the person they had to rely on to get it out of the planet was out of commission, so Steven had to think of something. In Steven's contemplation he struck gold...

Steven knew three people who would be **perfect **for the job.


	4. Let's go and adore him!

**Yo guys, MaxusStrange here! This chapter is this first part of my double upload, so keep an eye out. Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters for being awesome. Enjoy!**

On Homeworld we find a yellow pearl standing on the left side of a giant door leading to a throne room. The pearl had been standing parallel to her somewhat of a partner in crime, blue pearl, who was standing on the other side of the entrance waiting for either of their diamonds to call for them. Speaking of their diamonds, she and blue pearl really hadn't been needed by them much at all lately except for to bring them these Earthling things called 'tissues' for whenever they were brooding over Steven not coming to stay with them, which was the reason blue pearl was gone in the first place.

Just as yellow started to think of her partner, she appeared. "Do you think you brought enough?" yellow asked blue, even though the amount of tissue she had in her arms was enormous. Blue put a ghost of a smile on her lips "That's what my gem is for. Still I might not have enough even then." Blue said as she prepared to enter the throne room. Right before blue could step foot into the room the door burst open and a feeling of joy unlike anything she had ever felt in her lifetime crashed upon her. Standing just behind the door were all three diamonds with smiles so big on their faces they could make the jolliest crocodile feel jealous.

White was the first diamond to speak as her voice practically shook the palace. " Did you girls just hear the same transmission I did!?" White said with the utmost joy. "Steven wants us to come to Earth! Isn't that just wonderful!?" White was trying to keep her composure, but inside she was bouncing off the walls, and much could be said for Blue and Yellow diamond as well. "Ooh, what do you think he wants? Do you think thought about our offer?" Blue asked Yellow jovially. "Well the way I see it we'd better get down there and see." Yellow said offering her bit. The diamonds, now ready for their departure got ready to go see their beloved Steven, but before heading out turned to the pearls. "Alright you two, we'll need you to hold down the palace while we're gone. Think you can handle that?" White asked the two pearls. " Yes my diamonds!" both Blue and Yellow pearl said in synch. "Make sure to say hi to Steven for us!" yellow said "And make sure to give the pearl on Earth our greetings too." blue said.

"Perfect!" White diamond said as she clasped her hands together and the diamonds all left for their ships. After the diamonds had left the two pearls pondered the situation and were estimating how much strife Steven was going to be in, which ended in them both squeezing their lungs dry of air from laughter.

Back on Earth while all of this was happening Steven felt a chill go up his spine and it was NOT a pleasant one. "Brrrh, why do I feel like the universe is out to get me?" Steven asked himself as she patiently awaited the arrival of the diamonds.

He didn't think he was looking forward to it very much.

**Alright guys thats the end of the REAL chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay awesome!**


	5. The start of a conflict

**Yo guys! MaxusStrange here back with another chapter of** **My Spinel.** **Okay guys big update here. I've thought over the direction I want to take this story and decided to make it M rated, so yeah, BE PREPARED. I also have a few other surprises planned for the future, so look forward to those. Alright! Enough talking! On to the chapter!**

As Steven recovered from the bone chilling feeling that played around on his spine, he slowly started to return to his family and friends. As he jumped off of the injector, hoping that using his powers at the last minute to save himself would work Steven felt a sense of dread filling his stomach like a good meal, but it sure as hell didn't feel like one. If Steven's family was going to be there he could count on Connie being their as well.

Connie and Steven's bond was...different. Whenever he was near Connie he felt like he could and would accomplish anything with her by his side and the kiss she had given him earlier had certainly sealed the deal on what her feelings for him were. Just a few hours ago Steven could see himself and Connie becoming something greater that just best friends, something more intimate and warm, but now, he didn't know. Steven was your guy when it came to gem stuff, but when it came to relationships it was like he was a turtle trying to win in race against both the Flash and Sonic, he just couldn't keep up.

Steven's tactic had thankfully worked and he was safely on the ground now heading into the city. As he was walking, Steven pulled Spinel's gem out of his pocket and carefully examined it. Spinel was trouble. If she hadn't of shown up he would have had his happy ending where he lived the rest of his days in peace with his friends, but she had to come along and ruin everything. Try as Steven might to feel anger at Spinel he couldn't, all he could feel for her was pity and a smidgen of that feeling from when he and Spinel locked lips. Before Steven could ponder more on the wondrous feeling he realized that he ad already walked back into town where his friends were.

As the crew saw Steven approaching them they burst out in cheer at the return of their beloved. The group ran to him enveloping him in the tightest hug he had ever been in before before he could even as much a say a word to them."Uggh! Guys, I need air!" Steven managed to to gasp out. The group nearing Steven dropped him, but they still all gathered tightly around him, forming a bubble of love and elation. "I see you all are glad to see me but can I get a little room?" Steven said in the most polite way he could at the moment. " We were so worried about you shtewball, especially me" Greg said, his voice filled with gratitude for his son's safe return. "Sorry for making you guys worry about me so much, but at least i've gotten this whole Spinel mess out of the way." Steven sighed out. "Okay, two questions, one, how are we going to get the thing probably hours away from destroying our home out of it and two, what happened to Spinel?" Aymethest asked. "Well to answer your first question Amethyst I called the diamonds here to help with the problem and two..." Steven paused "What? Steven?" Pearl asked him worriedly. "I've taken care if her" Steven said trying to hold back a massive blush. "Alright.." Pearl said with a good amount of uncertainty in her voice while Garnet just stood off to the side observing with a smirk on her face.

Soon after the conversation with the gems Connie had pulled Steven away to talk with him about something. As the two teens stood alone with each other Connie prepared herself to pour her heart out to Steven. "Okay Steven, I want to start off this conversation by saying that you are one of the most important people in the universe to me and I wouldn't trade you for the world." Connie said as she took a big breath. " I like you Steven and I want us to become a thing." Connie said while looking away from Steven. "Listen, I know this is kind of sudden and not the right time, but today something just 'struck' within me. Just think about it, okay?" Connie said before rushing away with a huge blush on her face. Steven was absolutely speechless and confused, he was feeling absolutely ecstatic about what had just happened, but there was also something inside of him violently pushing against that feeling and it was burning.

All Steven could do was stand their slack jawed for a little while before returning to the group and waiting on the diamonds.


	6. New OS

**Hey guys! MaxusStrange is here bringing you another chapter of ****My Spinel! ****I hope you all enjoy!**

Steven sat on his couch back at the crystal gem base hating his once peaceful life that had been suddenly flipped on its head. First it was Spinel showing up and taking him and his friends out of commission, which he still hadn't recovered from. After that it was he an Spinel kissing which had sparked a host of confusing feelings inside of him. Lastly there was the confession, the cherry on top of his milkshake of misery. Steven sighed, if only he had some way to relax before the diamonds came and made his day even crappier. After resting his eyes for a bit to soothe his frustration Steven took Spinel's gem out of his pocket and laid it on his coffee table.

"What am I going to do with you?" Steven asked, only for Spinel's gem to respond by glowing and floating in the air. "_Sensing for host bond." _said a voice that sounded like Spinel's but that had a robotic edge to it. Steven couldn't help but raise his guard, but seeing as he was already mentally and physically exhausted he knew it wouldn't do much. Suddenly the gem began to scan Steven until it reached his gem, to which it then said "_Host bond found, initiating bonding process." _After its bit of dialogue the gem flew at Steve, which he tried to doge but was unsuccessful in doing so. The gem flew into Steven's stomach like a heat seeking missile, and for a moment it looked like the gem and steven were fusing until they popped apart.

When Spinel's gem separated from Steven it started floating in the air before him and Spinel's original form engulfed it, only it was different. Steven didn't know it then but his kiss with Spinel had done a lot more than just make her retreat back into her gem, it changed her on a core level.

Spinel had been completely wiped and altered.

**Yo guys i'm back with another one! The next chapter will take a little while to come out because I need to decide what I want Spinel's new form to look like and what her new purpose and personality will be. If you have any ideas to help me speed up the process i'd love to hear them. See you guys later!**


	7. New Occupation

Heyo!** MaxusStrange here, back with another banging chapter of ****My Spinel. **** Enjoy!**

Steven realized there was something odd about Spinel's reformation from the get go. After reforming this time Spinel still had the two hearts on her head but instead of being completely woven thy looked more like messy buns. Spinel's outfit was also drastically different from her others, seeing as she was now wearing a black, backless skater dress with a pink ribbon tied around her waist and black platform boots with pink laces. The things that stood out most about Spinel's new look to Steven was that she was now sporting a more human appearance, which meant that she was filling out her new dress nicely with her new curves and her decently sized chest. The other thing Steven paid attention to was her lack of gloves, which allowed for her dainty hands to be seen.

Steven stared in awe as Spinel opened her eye and took in the world around her. First she touched her face, then her hair then moved a few paces forward, as if she was trying to confirm that she was really alive. Spinel stopped her self-inspection when her eyes laid on Steven and lit up. As Spinel started walking Steven he put his defenses up not knowing what to expect, he never expected her to hug him and give him a kiss full of affection on the cheek.

"How do you do, my dearest?" Spinel said gazing into Steven's eyes intensely. Steven, of course, stared blankly at Spinel due to being at the brink of his emotional limit and would have feinted if Spinel wouldn't have caught him with her extremely fast reflexes and surprisingly strong arms. Steven took a deep breath to compose himself before so he could get to the bottom of all this craziness. "Okay, the first I need to, no _have_ to ask you is why do you look like...This" Steven said while gesturing to her new body and clothes. Spinel looked at Steven in surprise, but decided to elaborate.

"Well the explanation is quite simple Steven Universe, son of Greg Universe and Pink Diamond, I am _your_ new Spinel." Spinel jovially told him. Her answer had not really answered his question so he decided to ask another question. "Okay, what exactly do you mean by you being _my_ Spinel?" Steven could feel that the answer to his question would be jarring so he braced himself. "Okay, it'll take a little to answer your question so strap in love." Spinel cleared her throat as she prepared to say her piece "There is a time in the creation process of every gem where one of the four diamonds puts their essence their materials. The essence of the diamond specializes the gem to better suited to work for the diamond, but it also does something else." Spinel took a pause for dramatic effect causing Steven to lean in in curiosity which she found very cute.

"The essence of the diamond is also imbued with certain intentions that give gems their purpose. Since I'd been reset back to a pseudo creation stage I needed the essence of a diamond to bestow a purpose on me and since you're a diamond my gem scanned the area to find a diamond, the rest is history." Spinel's said as she smiled at Steven, who was dumbfounded at the fact that he hadn't been told this information before. The new knowledge that had been bestowed upon him made him more curious about the diamonds and he would definitely be asking questions when they arrived.

"So, what is your purpose now?" Steven asked Spinel who blushed and cleared her throat getting ready to tell Steven what was the best news in the world in her opinion. "My new purpose is to be your everything, Steven." Spinel said with the deepest shade of purple that Steven had ever seen on a face on her face. "HUUH? what do you mean by that!?" Steven said with utter confusion and bewilderment coursing through his voice. Spinel patted her cheeks so she could properly convey her ultimate purpose to him "My purpose is a simple as it gets. By being your everything that means that I am your lover, your protection, your anger, your best friend, your heart, everything, and anyone who stops me from completing my purpose...must be eliminated at once. Spinel voice with a smile on her face like it was the most obvious thing in the world, all the while oozing murderous intent.

At that exact moment in his life Steven didn't know what to feel anymore. He didn't know whether to feel terrified about having a yandere 'girlfriend' that he didn't want, or did he want her? He didn't know anymore and couldn't take it so he went over and collapsed on the couch, only to have Spinel plop down beside him and snuggle up to him. Steven didn't have the strength, mentally or physically to push her away so he just let her be, but he still had one question he needed to have answered. "How did you get your purpose anyway? I didn't even decide on it. Spinel booped him on the nose and laughed " Your gem did the work for you. When our gems touched it searched through all of the memories, feelings, and intentions stored within your mind and gem to give me a purpose, so I know you better than you even know yourself." Spinel somehow ended up snuggling even deeper into Steven before putting her lips close to his ear. "Let me let you in on something though, your gem transferred the utmost desire for what you wanted me to be when they bonded. Steven's eyes widened, it was too much to unpack so he finally submitted to unconsciousness.

Spinel smiled at the unconscious Steven with an overwhelming love in her eyes. "Don't worry sweetie soon you'll see just how great I can be!" Spinel then tucked Steven in and went outside, she had some work to do.


	8. Powerful Problem

Yo** guys,** MaxusStrange** back here with another chapter of ****My Spinel****, enjoy**!

When Steven woke up some time later he was on his couch and only halfway awake, but he wasn't complaining because it was a good break from all of the trouble he was experiencing that day. Steven sighed, he was on his way to accepting that his circumstances were unchangeable and he would have to accept them to get back to his peaceful life. As he rested his head back on his pillow Steven felt multiple scattered pains on his neck and then had a moment of realization.

"Oh no, please don't let this be what I think it is." Steven said in worry. When he rolled back his covers to get out if his bed he was welcomed with the sleeping visage of Spinel. Spinel had ditched her boots, deciding to curl up in his bed beside him until Steven decided to wake her up and get to the bottom of the situation. "Spinel!? What are you doing in my bed? Cmon get up." Steven said as he mildly nudged her body. After enough provocation Spinel's eyes shot open as she flipped Steven over so that she was straddling him so firmly that he cold barely move. Heck he was pretty sure that he would have a tremendous struggle getting her off of him, even with his full power, so he filled that information away so he could definitely ask about it later. Suddenly she bent down and kissed him passionately like she was an animal marking its territory, and after doing do rested her head down on his shoulder. "I feel like that could be an everyday thing, don't you?" She said while proceeding to start to make a hickey on his recently visible neck, giving him a good idea of where the pain he was feeling came from.

"Okay Spinel, first of all, how did you get so insanely strong and secondly how did you learn how to do this!?" Steven said gesturing to his neck and dreading having to find a way to hide it from the gems and Connie. Spinel let go of Steven's neck with an audible "Pop!" Like she was a suction cup being pulled from glass and proceeded to answer his question. "Another set of questions? My you sure want to know a lot about me don't you love? Not that I would have it any other way of course!" Spinel said before giggling and causing Steven to pull the skin of his face down with his hand, in the process hiding his blushing face from her. "To answer both of your questions, my extreme boost in power was the result of you not being in control of your powers when we bonded in the process you not being able to control how much of your essence you gave me." Depending on Spinel's answer to his next question things could become a lot more problematic.

"Uhh, Spinel just how much of my 'essence' did you take?" Steven asked in mild horror " Spinel looked at him as a slightly eerie grin on her face. "Hmmm, I'd say about 95, 96 percent? Look don't sweat the details sweetie, all that's important is that I'm strong enough to handle anything that'll stop me from doing my purpose and threaten our happiness." She said while reaching up to caress his face. Suddenly Spinel's smirk impossibly became even scarier as she dropped an gargantuan bombshell on Steven. "And if you really want to know how strong I am compared to other gems I'd say I'm a little stronger than Yellow Diamond."

Now at this point Steven felt like his mind was going to spontaneously combust and at that moment he took a deep breath to center himself. "Okay, that's a lot to take in, but I'm getting better at handling these big info dumps." Spinel snorted and giggled before a mischievous smile slithered across her face "Hey Steeeeven did you you want to know the answer to your other question?" Spinel asked while batting her eyelashes at him giving him a weird feeling in his stomach. "Sure?" Steven said uncertainly.

"Well, you know how I said I went through alllllll of you memories?" Steven's eyes widened as he had an inkling of where this could have been going, but was begging some higher power that it wasn't. "I saw all of you memories, from the time you came into the world, to the time where you started learning about the gems, and to the time you found a certain "thing" in Amethyst's room..." Steven's face became the epitome of embarrassment as he now clearly remembered finding a spicy dvd in Amethyst's pile of junk while looking for her in there one day.

Steven covered his face as he could only moan in embarrassment as Spinel put her arm around his shoulder and proceeded to laugh her lungs out.

**Alright guys I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I also hope the info dump in this chapter wasn't to bad and I promise that they won't be happening for a while. For those of you wondering where the diamonds are they will be appearing next chapter! The reaction if the gems and connie to Spinel will be in the next chapter also, so look forward to that. See ya!**


	9. Walk In

**Hey guys! MaxusStrange is here to bring you another chapter of ****_My Spinel. _****I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long, but anyways on with the show!**

After Steven had recovered from his prior embarrassment at the hands of Spinel he came across a very important thought.

'What am I going to do about the gems?' Steven was stretching his mind to find the best way to reveal these surprising developments to the gems and the others. He looked over to Spinel and realized that she was humming a tune that he could faintly remember. It soon hit Steven that it was a special song his dad made for him when he was super young.

Greg sang Steven's song to him to lul him to sleep, cheer him up, and a plethora of other things, but when he started getting older it just kind of...Stopped being played. When he looked to Spinel after recognizing the song she was humming, Steven couldn't help but notice how innocent and strangely beautiful she looked and had an idea hit him. What if Spinel joined them? It wasn't a bad idea, with her being supposedly as strong as yellow diamond she would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Spinel I have a proposal for you!" Steven announced with great vigor. Spinel perked up at the word "proposal" and stretched her head over to Steven before screaming, "PROPOSAL!?" At this point Spinel had an ear to ear grin on her face before regaining her composure.

Spinel stood up and turned to face Steven completely before slowly sauntering towards him. "I wasn't expecting one so early, but I guess that's better for me." Spinel was now almost straddling him now "After all, I don't know how long I could have contained myself." Spinel said with a deeper, arduous voice that Steven didn't think could possibly be coming from her of all gems. Spinel was slowly sliding off one of the straps for her dress and Steven was slowly turning white from fear.

At that moment the door to the main body of the house opened and Steven heard Pearl's voice. "Steven we're back from making sure that everyone is safe. Are you alright you looked pretty ti-." The gems saw everything go down.

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed thus chapter. I really do apologize for the long wait, I was in a pretty bad place mentally the last two weeks, but I'm back on track now! I'll be uploading the next chapter very soon so don't worry about this chapter's short length. See ya'll next time.**


	10. The End

Hey guys, I'm alive and doing well. I hope that all of you are doing okay during these trying times and that you're all staying safe. I am sorry to inform you all that this story is no longer alive. I have lost all passion for it, so I do not see myself ever coming back to it and writing more. All that I ask for is you all's understanding moving forward. Thank you for reading this story, even though the chapters were short and the premise was weird. Maybe one day I'll come back and write a story that I can really put my heart into for you all. Goodbye for now.


End file.
